Lord of Nature
by Drakai
Summary: As Naruto is running from three Konoha Jounnin, he arrives at a forest. Who he finds there will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran from three Konoha Jounnin, doing all he could to escape them. And, seeing as how he was only six, that wasn't very much.

He sighed as he resisted the urge to look behind. It would only disorient him and slow him down. He may have been six years old, but he was very smart for his age, sometimes too smart, he thought. For he had known about the Kyuubi for a while now.

He managed to stay ahead of the ninja, and ran outside the village, in the forest that surrounded it. He use the trees and underbrush to his advantage, making it more and more difficult for the ninja to follow him. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, he managed to lose them, arriving in a large clearing somewhere deep in the forest. He sighed and approached the pond that was there, drinking some water and washing his face, before falling down next to it. The race left him exhausted.

"I love the forest." He mumbled, as the wind slightly caressed his face. Ever since he could remember, he loved all nature, but especially the forest.

"Then you get to die in it, demon." One of the Jounnin he thought he lost managed to find him. The man slowly approached the boy, taking a kunai from his holster. But, before he could even get within a foot of Naruto, vines ensnared him, squeezing him tightly. "What the….. Let me go, demon!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do this." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had to admit he was glad the plants dealt with the ninja that way, though for the life of him he didn't know how, or why.

"No. I did." A melodious voice called from the trees. The two guys turned their heads to see the intruder.

The beautiful woman walked towards the two, swaying her hips slightly with her steps. She had long red hair that reached to her butt, with some flowers and leaves in it, and a somewhat wild look. Her eyes shone with a green light that was both protecting and ruthless, her lips as red as her hair. But the strange thing was, she had a light green skin, and she was naked, with dark brown nipples. Naruto noticed that she never bended even the slightest blade of grass as she walked, while the ninja was busy staring at her assets.

She walked to the ensnared ninja, and leaned in, as if to kiss him. The ninja puckered his lips, with a happy smile on his face, that was replaced with a pained look and a grunt, before he slumped to the ground, the vines now freeing him, a vine shaped like a blade withdrawing from his chest, where it left the hole it made in the area the man's heart once was. The green woman then turned to Naruto, who cringed slightly, as she approached him. The woman frowned when she saw that.

"Don't fear me, Naruto-kun, I won't hurt you, I promise." The blond relaxed slightly, as she got to him and kneeled in front of him, offering him an enchanting smile.

"Who are you?"

"Tell me Naruto, was it true what you said before? About loving the forest?" She ignored his question and asked her own.

"Um… yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"I have been watching you for some time, Naruto-kun." She smiled. "I've seen the respect with which you treat all life, including all plants. I want to offer you a chance, Naruto."

"You still haven't answered my question." He said, wary of a trap.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am the Goddess of Earth, Mother Nature, but you can call me Tōzi."

"Tōzi-sama." He bowed respectfully, making her frown.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, don't bow to me. And don't call me Tōzi-sama. I'm not that old." She chuckled.

"Um… you said something about a chance, Tōzi-san." He asked timidly.

"Better, but still not good enough. But we'll get to that. I want to train you in Nature Magic, make you my agent, you could say, on Earth. It will take ten years, and you won't be able to go back to you village, but when the training finishes, you will be stronger than most any human."

Naruto didn't even think about the offer, he just flung himself at the goddess, forgetting that she was naked. He blushed when he realized the fact. "I accept, Tōzi-san." He said, looking away, not seeing her own checks colored a slight pink.

"Good, Naruto-kun. Let's go." She took him to a cave in the center of the forest. "I have to go and take care of a few things. We'll start when I return." She smiled and disappeared. Naruto felt a slight twinge as she did, and feared he'd never see her again.

Tōzi appeared in the center of a white room, surrounded by massive chairs, all but one occupied by a person. In the center of the circle, a pure white chair with angelic wings held Tōzi's sister, Kami. To the left was a bone-white chair made seemingly out of skulls, where her brother the Shinigami sat. The one next to Shinigami was a golden yellow with a flame motif, which held Amaterasu. The next one held Amaterasu's twin sister, Tsukiyomi. It was a deep blue color with some moon emblems. Then came an empty green chair, her own. After that one, there was a pitch-black one holding her sister Yami, followed by a pale-green one holding her brother Susanoo. The final one, right next to Kami, was blood red, and held Jashin, the only one not family to the other gods. He leered at Tōzi as she appeared. He always lusted after her, wanting her for herself. This was the High Council of the Gods. Tōzi sat down on her chair.

"We are here to talk about your actions today, sister." Kami spoke. "Tell me, what is your reason for helping the mortal Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

"I have watched the human for some time now, and have found that he has much respect, gentleness, honor, loyalty and many other admirable traits, despite his treatment by the villagers."

Kami smiled at her sister, as did the other gods, as well as two souls behind Tōzi, who Kami allowed to be present. Only Jashin sneered, sensing her tone of voice.

"But why interfere, Tōzi-chan?" He said. "Isn't it against our laws?"

"You're one to speak of interference, Jashin, what with all your priests." Yami growled.

"But they only worship me, as other people worship you. I do not interfere."

"Enough!" Susanoo roared. "She did what was right to do, and I respect her decision." Jashin bowed and sat back down, seething inside.

"So, what to do with young Naruto?" Amaterasu wondered. Jashin rose once again, seeing a chance to crush the brat.

"His soul does belong to me, after all. He is a Jinchuuriki, and, as such, was made out of conflict. His soul automatically belongs to me." He sneered, white Tōzi gasped and tightened her fists.

"But the Kyuubi is a celestial being…." Tsukiyomi started, before being interrupted by Jashin.

"… Who was berserk at the time. Bloodthirsty. I claim his soul as my own." He was barley stopping himself from laughing maniacally. All the gods, but Kami and Shinigami, roared in anger, as well as the two souls, them and Tōzi being the most vocal.

"Quiet!" Kami yelled, causing complete silence. Even Jashin knew not to mess with the Goddess. "You are all right. Kyuubi is a celestial being, and as such Naruto's soul should belong to me. But he was berserk, and Naruto was made a Jinchuuriki in chaos and conflict, so his soul should belong to Jashin. But, above all else, Namikaze Minato summoned Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi, using his power to do so, so Naruto's soul belongs to him. It is up to him to decide." Everyone looked at the Shinigami, who hadn't moved during the whole meeting, his eyes closed behind his interlocked fingers. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"I will hand over Naruto's soul to… Tōzi." Jashin started protesting, but was cut off by a glare from Shinigami. "But I want to meet him after this." Tōzi nodded to her brother and smiled.

"So, it's settled then. Everyone but Shinigami and Tōzi are dismissed." They went away, Jashin grumbling to himself.

"I tell you, this one's soul was the hardest to deal with ever." Kami smiled to her siblings. "Watch yourself Tōzi-chan, I fear Jashin has a grudge against Naruto. This will not end well."

"Tōzi-sama?" The two human souls approached the gods, revealing themselves as Kushina and Minato Namikaze. "Please, give Naruto these scrolls." Minato gave her some scrolls.

"And look after Naruto." Kushina added with a knowing smile, making the Nature Goddess blush slightly, and Shinigami laugh.

"Come on, let's go see lover boy."

"Shut up, Nii-san!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was leaning against a tree, whistling a tune to himself. He was getting bored. Tōzi had left a few ago, and still hadn't returned.

_Hey now, all you children, put your… What was that?_ He heard a faint mewl coming from his left. He glanced to the side and gasped at what he saw.

A small, white lion cub was lying there, covered in blood, mewling at him with a sad expression on its face. He gently lifted the cub up and took a piece of beef jerky. He offered the dried meat to the lion, which ate it and nuzzled his palm. He smiled as he scratched it behind the ears.

"What happened to you?" He muttered as he fed the cub another piece of jerky.

An evil sounding laughter rang through the clearing. "The gods must favor me tonight." A man spoke as he stepped in view. He was dressed in Konoha Chunnin attire, carrying a bloodied wakizashi in reverse grip in his left hand. "I went hunting today, only to find three white lions. I considered killing the cub straight away, but it led me to the Kyuubi brat. So demon, here we are, all alone in the forest, where no one can hear you scream." He grinned at Naruto. The small lion cub limped in front of the boy and growled weakly at the man as he approached. But before the man could get closer than fifteen feet away, darkness slowly surrounded him. "What is…? Who are you…? No... NO…. NOOOOO!" He gave one final scream, making Naruto and the cub cringe, before the darkness dissipated, leaving only a bloody spot on the ground.

"Humph, showoff." Naruto turned to the voice to find Tōzi standing next to him, smiling at him. "See, Naruto-kun, there was no need to worry. I told you I'd return." He smiled and hugged her leg, before blushing and looking away.

"Um, Tōzi-san, can you help the cub." Tōzi smiled again and ran a slender finger over the gash on the cub's thigh, healing it. The cub yipped at the goddess and licked Naruto across the cheek. "Um, what was that?" Naruto pointed to the bloody spot on the forest floor. Before Tōzi could answer, a ripple appeared on the ground, and a figure dressed in a white mofuku holding a bloody blade in his purple hands. He started cackling madly, his long, white hair waving behind him. Naruto and the cub just looked at him with sweat drops forming behind them.

"Um, Nii-san, if you're trying to scare Naruto-kun, it's not working." Tōzi pointed to Naruto. The death god chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"So you're the bastard that sealed the Kyuubi inside of me? What?" Naruto saw the bewildered looks the two sent him. "I may be a kid but I'm not an idiot."

"Your father summoned me." Shinigami said.

"You still did the sealing part, bastard."

"You want a piece of me, kid?"

"Bring it on, psycho."

"Shy you little-"

"Ahem, ahem!" The two stopped fighting and looked at Tōzi sheepishly. "Men." She muttered, shaking her head, mimicked by the little cub. "Now then, Naruto-kun, this is, as you already know, my brother Shinigami." She then recapped the High Council meeting.

"Looks like I owe you thanks." Shinigami grinned at Naruto. "But you're still a bastard." The death god's eyebrow twitched.

"I have to go now. Have fun guys. Don't do anything perverted. At least for a decade or so." Tōzi growled at him while Naruto blushed.

"So, Tōzi-san, when does the training begin?"

"Now." She grinned at him making Naruto gulp.

Naruto spent the next ten years studying and practicing Nature Magic shown to him by the goddess. He mastered every spell she showed him, and became as adept as she was herself.

Tōzi gave him the scrolls his parents sent him. Naruto grinned like a maniac when he read both of them, mastering the techniques, but keeping them hidden, just in case. Besides, he liked magic better.

He tried to get the cub to move on, but it stayed with him, so finally he just gave up, shrugged and began training it as a partner. He named her Vala. (:i really like the name. i came up with it in my 'The New Witch-King' story:). Over the decade, she grew from a small cub into a fierce lioness with the sole intention of protecting Naruto.

Tōzi smiled as her apprentice was doing his morning workout, currently doing one handed pushups with no shirt on. She was finding it very hard not to stare at his muscled chest. The ten years helped cement her feelings for the boy, now man, currently sweating in a show of skill, switching to one finger pushups, and she was cursing the need for gods to sleep when on the mortal plane because of a few rather interesting dreams about him. She still blushed when she thought about some of the thing she dreamt about.

That night, the two sat in front of the fire, side by side, talking.

"You'll be going back to Konoha tomorrow. Nervous?" She asked him.

"Nah, not really." He waved dismissively. "But I will miss you, though… Tōzi-chan." He mumbled, making her smile.

_I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun. _She looked at his face grinning at her in the firelight. _Aw, to hell with it._ She leaned in and captured his lips, completely shocking him. It took a few seconds for his brain to reboot, which she used to slide her tongue into his mouth. Once it did, though, he started kissing back.

"Damn." He gasped when they separated, a small trail of saliva still connecting them.

"You can say that again."

"Damn." She giggled and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "So, uh…"

"I'll be coming with you to Konoha tomorrow."

"And, um…"

"Yes, this does make us a couple." She giggled at his pouting expression. "If you want to." He grinned and kissed her.

In the sky, a grumbling Shinigami was handing over money to a smiling Minato. "Dammit, I thought it'd take them another year, at least."

"That is the Namikaze charm." Minato grinned counting the money, chuckling at Kushina's and Kami's faces at the romantic sight.

Sarutobi sighed and looked out of his office window, reminiscing about the blond ball of joy that was running around Konoha ten years ago, only to disappear one night. Needless to say, he had been pissed when he found the apartment he gave Naruto a week before broken into and totaled, not to mention empty. He had walked around Konoha, hearing rumors about the boy's disappearance. He had called an Anbu unit consisting of Dog, Cat, Tiger and Weasel, and told them to find out what they can, bring half the assailants to Ibiki for questioning, and terminate the other half. And they did. With extreme prejudice.

He called a meeting the day later, after Ibiki drew everything he could from the prisoners, and announced Naruto's true heritage to the Council. He tried doing something else as well, but found himself unable to even think straight. And over the years things had gotten worse.

The Anbu unit he sent was sentenced to involuntary manslaughter and suspended from active duty, the village was decaying more each passing day, and he couldn't find the strength to do anything about it.

His thoughts were cut off by a band coming from the door.

"The Hokage is busy now, so you will…" His secretary could be heard.

"I don't care if he's busy, passed out, or even dead. I will see him." A male voice answered.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call…"

"Oh shove it." A female voice this time, followed by the door braking open and falling from their hinges. Two figures walked in.

The taller one was male, if the stature was any indication. He was dressed in a long brown cloak with a hood, three eagle feathers on his left shoulder. Beneath the cloak were brown leather boots, tanned leather pants and a long sleeved brown shirt. He had an amulet around his shoulder with a single tooth on it. Next to him was a large white lioness. He had a staff with an eagle statue on top in his hands, and leather gloves on.

The female of the group wasn't robed, so Sarutobi could see her plainly. She wore boots and pants made from brown leather and a green sleeveless shirt, her long red hair released to fall down her back and shoulders.

The man looked at him, greed orbs shining from the darkness of the hood. "You have grown weak in my time of absence, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Sarutobi just looked down sadly, not even able to contradict the figure's words. "But that will soon change. You will call a meeting, Sarutobi, and make sure that the Anbu that were once Dog, Cat, Tiger and Weasel are there." The old man looked up at the figure and nodded, the voice giving him some strength back. He called for his Anbu.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi?" A Civilian Councilman asked the Hokage, who was siting tiredly in his chair, his hat hiding his aged face.

"You will show respect to the Hokage." Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the Shinobi Councilmen gritted through his teeth. The shinobi on the council could do nothing for ten years but watch as their leader shrink into a shadow of his former self.

"This figure has called a meeting." Sarutobi said weakly, pointing to the still-robed Naruto, who was scratching Vala behind the ears. "I trust he will explain everything."

"I will. But first." He turned Kakashi, Yuugao, Yamato and Itachi, who were standing by the wall, wondering why they have been summoned. "You four were, ten years ago, Anbu members Dog, Cat, Tiger and Weasel that protected and watched over, to the best of your abilities, one Uzumaki Naruto, correct." Kakashi nodded, narrowing his only visible eye. "And might I ask what your thoughts on the young blond were?"

"We were all friends with him." Kakashi said as Yuugao had a few tears in her eyes. "And I would like to think of him as my brother. We mourned his loss." He bowed his head, along with Yamato and Itachi.

"You were lied to." Kakashi lifted his head up and glared at the figure. "Or, rather, did not know the exact truth. Even you, Sarutobi. Naruto did disappear, but he was not killed…. Kakashi-Nii-San." Kakashi gasped as Naruto lifted his hood up, revealing his still-whiskered face to the crowd, only his hair and eye color changed to dark green to show his new bond with nature. Itachi and Yamato gasped, and Yuugao had a few more tears in her eyes. Sarutobi lifted his still concealed head, and looked at Naruto.

The Civilian Council, however, roared at him. "How dare you show you face here, demon? You should have stayed in hell, where you belong."

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared as he slammed his staff on the ground, creating a shockwave. "You will not speak until spoken to, filthy scum." He turned to Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun." The old man whispered. Naruto smiled at him.

"You look like shit Jiji." He then grinned, his eyes shining. "But that changes now. ARISE!" He slammed his staff to the ground again, creating another shockwave. A green glow was seen on the Hokage's forehead for a moment, before the old man straightened in his chair, interlocking his fingers in front of him, his posture now screaming strength and confidence.

"What are you doing to our Hokage, demon? Are you trying to brainwash him?" One of the councilmen yelled.

"What I just did, is release him of the effects of the Weakness Seal placed on him by someone in this very room some years ago. Also, something else. A little gift from the Shinigami." Naruto grinned at the civilians, causing chaos, the three Advisors, Koharu, Homura and Danzo being the loudest.

The Hokage rose from his seat and started emitting KI so strong that it caused quite a few civilians to choke on their own saliva. He took off his hat, showing a full head of spiky, dark brown hair along with a goatee. He opened his eyes and glared at the Civilian Council. Everybody in the room, except for Naruto and Tōzi, gulped. Sarutobi Hiruzen was once again in his prime, and the God of Shinobi was back.

"Anbu!" Four Anbu members immediately appeared in front of the now younger leader, bowing low when they laid eyes on him. "Send the civilian council to Ibiki for questioning. Then pull down all the banners with messages to Naruto Namikaze, free everyone imprisoned by the Civilian Council in the last ten years and take Sasuke Uchiha for a mental evaluation."

"And spread word." Naruto added. "That the great Kami no Shinobi is back." The Anbu bowed and Shunshined out of the room.

"You four." Sarutobi turned to the four Jounnin still in shock. "What the hell are you waiting for? I gave you an order. And get into uniform!" They saluted and disappeared, laughing along the way. Sarutobi stood in front of his three Advisors, none of them daring to move a muscle, paralyzed in fear. "Would you like to, or can I?" He asked a grinning Naruto.

"All yours."

"Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura and Homura Mitokado, by speedy trial, you are found guilty of High Treason and sentenced to immediate death." Three vines impaled them in the hearts. Everybody turned to Naruto… only to find him put at his companion.

"But Tōzi-chan, I wanted to kill them." She giggled and hugged him.

"You can have the next ones, ok?"

"You're the best." He kissed her. Sarutobi coughed, getting their attention.

"Inoichi, write up a complete report of the Uchiha's mental health. Hiashi, you will take over the finances of the village. Leave any suggestions in my office." He turned to leave, motioning for Naruto and Tōzi to follow him. "And somebody get me a Shinobi Secretary!" He yelled as he left. The Shinobi Councilmembers all grinned as they Shunshined out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna start explaining now?" The now no longer old man spoke as he sat in his chair, stroking his beard.

"Let's see, in order: almost got killed, met the Goddess of Nature, got training for ten years and subsequently fell in love with said goddess." He motioned to Tōzi who waved at the Hokage. "Found a companion." He pointed to Vala. "Got into a fight with the Shinigami." Sarutobi sweat-dropped at this. "Oh, and I'm now more powerful than you." Sarutobi chuckled at the green headed man in front of him. "So, now what? You're not gonna make me be a Gennin, are you?"

"Konohamaru's graduating next year." Sarutobi answered him.

"He is? That's a year early, isn't it? Are Udon and Moegi with him?" (::I made them only two years younger than Naruto. Deal with it.::)

"Yes. When you were declared dead, the three threw themselves into their training, and managed to convince me and the Council to let them graduate earlier. We settled at a year earlier, with the condition they become a team. The council declared Ebisu as their future Sensei, but now that you're here…"

"You want me to teach them?" Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, but only ninja-related things. My other skills are for my family only." The Hokage nodded again.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, you'll be a normal Jounnin."

"Now, my inheritance." The Hokage smiled and took two envelopes from a drawer in his desk.

"One has the keys and a map to the mansion. The other has a letter from your father. Your mother died in childbirth, so she didn't have time. Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto nodded. "Alright, just let me get changed." He walked into a room adjacent to the Hokage office and came out a few minutes later with a new look. He was wearing simple Anbu style pants with shin guards and black ninja sandals. He had a white shirt with a brown Konoha symbol on it, forearm guards, his headband with the insignia on his forehead and the open Hokage coat over it.

The four of them, Hiruzen and Vala mostly, drew weird looks as they walked through the village. They met Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son, in front of a barbeque place.

"Pop, is that you?" He asked the once-ancient man gob smacked.

"Yeah, I'm back in my prime."

"But… Wha… I mean… How?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you at the house tonight. Oh, by the way, you are now the clan head and council member of the Sarutobi clan." The four walked away.

"But pop!"

"Have a nice day, kid." Hiruzen snickered internally.

The Hokage walked Naruto and Tōzi to their new mansion, and then excused himself, leaving the two to look around. They checked his parent's bedroom last, after looking through the kitchen, den, library and other rooms in the place. Tōzi sat on the bed and watched Naruto silently as he stared at a picture of his parents. He then smiled and sat beside her, locking their lips together. Vala laid in front of the bed and closed her eyes.

Seeing as how the next batch of Gennin, with Naruto's future tam, along with all the clan heirs, was still a year away from graduation, Sarutobi gave Naruto B-Rank missions, with the occasional A-Rank taking place. All were completed successfully.

Tōzi stayed in the house mostly, occasionally meeting with a few other Jounnin girls she met one day, and leaving for the Immortal Plane once a week to check for news and problems. Jashin was still silent, but she had a very bad feeling about the God of Conflict.

Vala either stayed at the house, spending most of her time sleeping, out in the forest hunting, or with Naruto on his missions. She grew a little, and was more agile now.

Six months passed since Naruto returned to the village, when he received an urgent summon from the Hokage's office.

"What's up?" He asked when he got there, seeing the Hokage, his son Asuma and Kurenai, a woman his girlfriend was hanging out with.

"We have received an anonymous tip that Iwa is assembling troops at our border with Kusa. Now, this might not be more than unsubstantiated rumors, but…"

"Rather not take the chance?" Naruto said.

"Precisely. So, you three will head out on a reconnaissance mission to the border. You will meet up with Might Guy and his Gennin team half way there. I already sent a summon to him. They just finished a currier mission in that general area and are the only team available. Guy will be in charge of the mission. You leave in half an hour at the north gate. Good luck. Dismissed." The two ninja disappeared in a shunshin and Naruto left through the door to his house to get Vala and tell Tōzi what was going on.

**The poll is still up and 'Last of the Atlantians' is in the leade by with 4 votes, at least at the moment of my writing this. The poll is still open, and it's on my profile, so let me know what new story you want to see first.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Tōzi watched her man go on his mission with the white lion, she couldn't help but feel something important was about to occur. So, she left the mortal plane and went to keep an eye on Naruto.

When she got to Heaven, her sisters Kami and Yami, and brothers Shinigami and Susanoo were already there, watching a small pond of water that reflected events on earth.

"Ah, sister, you came."

"Where is Jashin?"

"I'm afraid that he's in his own realm. I have a feeling that whatever happens on our future brother-in-law's current mission will have something to do with him." Susanoo muttered, his eyes never leaving the pool.

"I have all my reapers on standby." Shinigami said, a serious air around him, contrasting with his usual laid back one. "Just in case he oversteps his bounds."

"We cannot interfere." Kami said, a frown marring her beautiful features. "But each of us has done something to boost Naruto's chances tonight."

"I've kept the storm away from them." Susanoo said. "And Tsukiyomi's making sure there's a full moon tonight."

"I just hope he'll be alright." She sighed as she watched the pool.

Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai had just met with the eccentric Might Guy, and the four Jounnin were discussing the mission amongst themselves, as the Gennin attended to camp.

"Hmm, I do not believe Iwa foolish enough to risk a scouting mission, while we're still under pretenses of peace." Naruto said, making the others nod.

"Any thoughts on what it is?" Guy asked, losing his exuberant attitude for the seriousness of the mission.

"Well, either it's really Iwa or someone els trying to frame them. If it is Iwa, then the only was they would risk this operation is if they learned who my father was."

"Yes, their hatred for the Yellow Flash is legendary. And if it's someone else?" Kurenai asked.

"Then they're trying to incite war between us, while at the same time taking out a few of the best Jounnin Konoha has. But I have a feeling there's something more to this whole thing." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, listening to the Nature as it cried from a foul presence. "Listen to me, all three of you. If it is what I think it is, and I give the word, take the Gennin and go." The other three Jounnin stared at him. "I'm serious. If I'm right, then we're dealing with the supernatural, and I'm the only one who has the power to fight it." They nodded slowly, agreeing with the green haired Jounnin.

They signaled the Gennin to pack camp, and went on the last leg of the journey, Naruto hoping that he was wrong.

When they got to a small border town in the area the report said Iwa used to gather forces, they found it completely burned to the ground. Naruto and Vala growled, while the others looked in sadness and shock at the sight.

"I was right."

"So you were, druid." Four figures appeared, each wearing a pitch-black hood and a scythe on their backs, with a different number of blades.

"Jashinists. Run. Go to Konoha. Now!" he roared when they didn't move. That snapped them out of their shock, and the Jounnin took a Gennin each, before shunshining away from the upcoming battle.

"Sir, they're getting away." The one with the four bladed scythe said to the one with one blade.

"Let them, our orders were to kill the druid as violently as possible."

"So Jashin is still hoping to get his hands on my girl." Naruto discarded his cloak and took his staff in both his hands, getting into a battle position. "Not while I draw breath.

"That was the idea." One said as they charged Naruto.

Naruto parried the first blow with his staff, jumping away from the second. Two tried slashing his head off, but he ducked under it, swiping his feet, sending Two to the ground. Three charged him head on, swinging his blades in a downward angle. Naruto sidestepped and the lower half of his staff transformed into a metal blade that gleamed in the moonlight (Dragon Age 2 staff). He cut the head off of Three, sending it rolling to the ground. Three's body fell down in a heap.

"Get up." Naruto snarled, parrying a blow meant for Vala, who was engaging Four. "I know you're not that easy to kill."

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch. That fucking hurt." Three said as he tried to get his bearings back.

"You stay out of this fight." One said as he tried to cut Naruto in half at the waist. "We have neither the time not the means to reattach your head."

"Grr, you'll pay for this, you unclefucker. Fine, but if he gets close, I'm gnawing on his ankles." He yelped when Naruto putted him into the bushes. His curses were ignored for the rest of the fight.

Vala landed next to Naruto, her jaws bloody, panting slightly. They looked at each other and nodded, Naruto sending some of his nature energy into her, transforming her into a dire lion.

She grew a couple of feet, her fur turned dark white, as two long, alabaster horns sprouted from her forehead. Her fangs and claws also extended.

She charged at Four, who was climbing on his feet, slightly dizzy from the giant bite wound in his side. He wasn't prepared for two horns to pierce his stomach, sending him into a tree, breaking his back on impact.

"You cannot kill us, druid." One said as he and Two circled Naruto. "And your bitch goddess will belong to our Lord Jashin. For Jashin!" He cried as he and two charged Naruto from each side.

"That's what you thing, Jashinist. Naruto slammed both his hands on the ground and large, thick, red thorny vines sprouted from the ground, ensnaring both. Vala, having finished eating Four's head, rotted to Naruto, her white eyes glaring at the two ensnared fanatics. "This is Firevine, usually only found in Yami's realm. Vala." He glanced at the wolf who opened her maw, shooting blazing white flames at the two Jashinists, who cried out in agony as the flames engulfed them. "The reason I chose this particular vine to ensnare you." Naruto continued, ignoring their cries. "Is because it's fireproof. So these flames will only burn you, and not the plant. And you were wrong, fanatic." Naruto spat at One. "There is one way to kill you freaks. If I burn you all to ashes, they how will you reform. He turned around and dismissed the vine, as the wind blew through the remains of the town, carrying the ashes of the two Jashinists. Vala went over to Four and repeated the same process, while Naruto went to the shrub he had putted Three to. Only to find the head, and the body, missing. He cursed to himself and turned to Konoha, Vala returning to her original state. As man and beast walked to the village, Nature took over the smoldering remains, bringing them to the ground, using them as food for a new meadow, and the grass beneath their feet blossomed, showing the happiness and relief of their patron Goddess.

**I want someone who reads this story, and plans to review, tell me how he, or she, liked the fight. Realy.**

**And I'm pretty sure all of you know who exactly Three is, and where he went.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was standing on a small hill not far away from the ruins where he defeated the three and a half Jashinists, looking at the sunrise, enjoying the droplets of rain that fell on his face.

"I know you're there." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad you're fine." The goddess kissed him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So little faith in me, dear?" He chuckled a little before sobering up.

"What's wrong?"

"A whole village burned to the ground just so that Jashin may get a shot at taking you from me." He sighed, before stomping his staff to the ground angrily. "And yet I can do nothing against Jashin himself! We all know it was him!"

"Those are the laws of the Council." She kissed his neck.

"I know." Naruto sighed again.

"You know I love you." She kissed him again.

"I know." He grinned, closing his eyes and raising his head to the sky.

"Still, it bears repeating. I love you. Now come, we need to go to them." She took his hand and dragged him to a nearby tree, with the lion following, vanishing into it

The three appeared in the white council chamber of the gods, Tōzi sitting on her green chair, Naruto standing next to her, leaning on his staff and Vala lying on the other side. All the other gods and goddesses were also present. All apart from Jashin.

"Naruto." Kami greeted him. "I trust you had no trouble dealing with your three opponents."

"None, Kami-sama."

"Imagine my delight when I got three would-be immortals to play with." The Shinigami grinned. Naruto chuckled and gave a small bow.

"Now then, I have called you all here to discuss…" Kami started but was interrupted by the opening of one of the huge white doors.

"My, my, my, such an important meeting, and you didn't even wait for me to show? I'm… disappointed." Jashin walked into the room cockily, grinning at Tōzi. "Good morning my dear." The nature goddess cringed and Naruto squeezed her shoulder gently, ignoring the sneer the god sent him. "So what is this meeting all about?" He moved to his chair.

"You were not called here, God of Conflict. You have no right to attend." Naruto stepped forth, clanking his staff on the ground.

"You _dare _speak up against your superiors, _boy_." Jashin spat, turning to face the green-haired druid. Naruto didn't flinch, but stared down the god.

"You are not my superior, Bloody God. I answer only to one." Naruto growled, raising his staff. "Now be gone from this Council." He brought the wood hard on the marble surface, the sound echoing through the chamber. Jashin turned around and looked at the other gods, all of which were wearing amused looks on their faces.

"You will allow this mortal to talk to me that way?"

"You were _not_ invited to attend this Council, Jashin. You will _not _stay." Susanoo spoke calmly.

"Leave, Jashin." The Shinigami shifted in his chair, leaning forward.

The God of Conflict grunted, but turned and left the same way he came. _You will pay for this, mortal. I will make sure of it._

"Something must be done with him." Tsukiyomi said after Jashin left the realm and Naruto returned to his place.

"But what? The Council cannot interfere." Amaterasu added.

"In _mortal _affairs." Naruto spoke, raising his head. "And besides, who is there to judge? _Other _gods? The only one who would object ."

"The brat's right." Shinigami added, ignoring the glare Naruto sent him. "Let's do it. I mean right now, let's go!"

"Ever impatient, brother." Susanoo shook his head. "But I agree. I shall call him." Not five minutes later the figure of the Blood God reappeared in the chamber, grinning smugly.

"Ah how the wheel turns. Only now is it that you call me." He gave a mock bow. "How…"

"Silence your tongue." Susanoo interrupted him coldly. "We have called you for one reason, and one reason alone."

"As the Goddess of Life and leader of this Council I have the right to remove what members I see fit." Kami stood up. "You may leave. You are no longer a member of this High Council." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Jashin growled and tensed his muscles, slowly reaching behind his back. Susanoo stood up and put a hand on his sword, while Shinigami's scythe appeared in his hands and Naruto shrugged off his cloak, putting it over the armrest of Tōzi's chair, grabbing his staff tightly with both his hands. Vala also rose from the ground and growled at the god.

"I see." Jashin's voice turned from mocking to cold as he calmed himself, putting both hands in front of him. "And who, my I ask, have you decided to put in my place?"

"Him." Kami pointed to Naruto, who just blinked.

"Me?" As he pointed to himself with a bewildered look on his face when he was just a moment ago ready for battle, Tōzi was torn between congratulating him and outright laughing.

"_Him! _He's not even immortal, let alone a god. You cannot-"

"_**Don't you DARE tell me what I can and cannot do, Jashin!"**_ Kami's voice got a powerful echo as she rounded her might on the now-frightened god in front of her. _**"You will leave this place IMMEDIATELY!"**_

Jashin bowed to the goddess and turned to leave again, but not before shooting one last menacing look in Naruto's direction.

Kami calmed down after the god left, noticing that the attention of everyone in the room was now turned to her. She blushed a little and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Naruto muttered, making Tōzi giggle.

"Come on, let's get Naruto a chair."

"Wait, you were serious about that?" Everybody turned to him.

"Yeah." Shinigami shrugged. "We have a vacant seat." He pointed to Jashin's former chair, which turned to a normal marble throne (*they're all basically thrones*). The throne then disappeared and the order of the gods changed. Now after Kami, Shinigami, Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi was Naruto's chair, which looked like it was made out of bark with two trees at the back. Next to him was Tōzi, and then finally Yami and Susanoo. Tōzi's and Naruto's chairs were closer to each other than any others. Vala stood up and padded over to Naruto's seat, before lying on the ground again.

Naruto, after getting a nudge from Kami since he was still standing there, blinking, walked over to his chair and sat down on the green velvet cushion. Tōzi sat in her own chair and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto my boy, what happened?" Sarutobi asked the green-haired man when he appeared in his office, still slightly out of it. "Did the mission go well?"

"Huh, wha… Oh, yeah, it was fine. I killed three of the four offenders. The fourth one got away."

"Then why are you so…?"

"Yeah, well, there were a few problems with Jashin at the High Council, and now apparently I'm a god."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, did you say you were a…"

"A god. Yes. Of Nature, I think."

"But I thought your girlfriend was a patron of Nature."

"She is. I'm… I don't know, my head hurts. Can I go now?" Sarutobi nodded and Naruto walked out the door, grasping his head in pain.

Naruto didn't wake up the next morning. Or the morning after that. Or the one after that. When he finally did wake up, four days later, he felt oddly invigorated. He opened his eyes and saw Tōzi smiling down on him.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, trying to sit up.

"The transfer of knowledge and power you'd need to function as a god knocked you unconscious." She helped him up. "It's been four days."

"What happens now?"

"You became a deity of Nature, just like me. I am the Goddess of the Birth and Nurture aspects of Nature."

"And me?"

"Destruction and Rebirth," She motioned to his staff. The eagle on the head changed to a phoenix. "The phoenix is a symbol of that. We'll be sharing duties now." She smiled at him. "It'll be just like before, more or less, but if I'm Mother Nature, you're Father." Naruto chuckled.

"Wouldn't that imply we're already married?" A rosy tint dusted her green cheeks.

"Well, not exactly. We'd still need to go through the whole ceremony. You know, if you're…" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh believe me, I am." Tōzi returned his kiss eagerly.

"You'll know what to do if you're needed for something. I have to go announce our engagement by writing it on the moon." She got up, but was pulled back by Naruto.

"You're forgetting something." He opened his hand to show a brown ring made from intertwined branches, with a singular ruby surrounded by red petals.

"It's beautiful." Tōzi's eyes moistened.

"It seemed appropriate." Naruto put the ring on her finger. "Just don't ask me how I made it because I have no idea." She giggled at him and disappeared.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
